


I Loved you in Secret

by wintersquay



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersquay/pseuds/wintersquay
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	I Loved you in Secret

Beca Mitchell had never been a loud person. Even when she was little, she preferred her own company. She would often spend hours silently sat in the corner of the room with her headphones in listening to music on her mother’s old iPod, imagining the different ways she could merge her favourite songs into one. Now, that old iPod was the only reminder she had left of her mother. Sitting in the cab on the way to Barden University, Beca gripped the scratched device in her hand, the cold surface resting familiarly in her palm. The whole way there, Beca had been working on a new mix. For some reason it helped to calm her nerves. She could feel them building back up, causing a heat to grow in her stomach. The cab slowed to a halt and let her out. A student in a yellow polo ran to the trunk, ready to help her. He reached for her laptop bag, but she intercepted before he was able to remove the bag. “I got it,” she said softly as she hooked two fingers around the handle. She pulled the black bag out of the trunk and let it fall to her side. She had allowed the man to take her suitcases since they were clearly labelled to be hers. After all, she knew that her belongings would end up in her room by the end of the day. Beca used her free hand to take off her headphones, allowing them to rest around her neck. As she stretched her back, the brunette began to take in her surroundings. As she was coming to terms with her location, a perky blonde girl popped into her line of sight.

“Hi there!” she said in a squeaky, overly happy voice. “Welcome to Barden University. What dorm?”

Beca was still scanning her surroundings, hoping to see a familiar face in the crowd. “Uh,  
Baker Hall, I think,” She said, her eyes resting on the woman in front of her.

“Ok. So, what you’re going to do is you’re going to go down this way here—” The greeter spun around and pointed towards a building in the difference. Beca leaned around her to see where she was supposed to go. However, her focus was shattered when a silver car drove by, stopping temporarily directly in front of her. The windows were down and ‘Carry on Wayward Son’ was blasting from the speakers. A guy with oaky brown hair was sat in the back, obnoxiously singing along. He spotted Beca looking and turned his entire body towards her and started playing the air guitar to the guitar solo in the song, making the noises with his mouth at the same time. Beca smiled politely, slightly amused by his actions. Suddenly, the car sped off, jerking him back into the seat.

Beca’s greeter had seemingly finished giving her directions and was now handing her some type of welcome package.  
“Your campus map, and your official BU rape whistle.” She handed Beca a map and went to hand her a whistle before pulling it out of the smaller girl’s reach. “Don’t blow it unless it’s actually happening.” She handed Beca the silver metal whistle, the sun reflecting off of it causing sunspots to dance on the ground below. Beca, not breaking eye contact, placed the whistle in the corner of her mouth, gently holding it between her teeth with the tip of her tongue resting on the opening. She smiled at the greeter as she reached down and picked up her laptop case. As Beca walked off, she winked at the greeter whose face instantly flushed pink as she walked in the opposite direction looking for someone else to help.

Beca walked in the general direction the greeter had pointed towards. The lawn around the dorm was flooded with students. The first thing she noticed was a group of obnoxious frat boys sat close to the entrance on fold up chairs. They were holding up sings with numbers on them, changing the number whenever a new girl walked past. When what they were doing clicked in her head, Beca rolled her eyes, making sure to avoid their sight. She continued along the path, students crossing on front of her every few steps. One of the helpers wearing a yellow shirt was pushing a cart filled to the brim with stuffed animals. The girl beside him shriek, horrified by her cuddly toys being subjected to the dirty grass. Beca gritted her teeth as she walked past. She could tell from then that this was going to be an eventful year.

After finding the right building, it took Beca no more than 10 minutes to find her room. She used her key to unlock the door. When she stepped into the plain white room, a girl who was decorating a wall looked over at her. The layout of the room was simple; eggshell white walls, two single beds with a desk at the foot of each bed. They both had a small wardrobe to themselves, the sliding door entrance covered by their beds.

"Hey, um." Beca said walking to her side of the room. "You must be Kimmy Jin." Beca placed her bag on the bed. Kimmy didn't respond. "No English?" She asked. Kimmy stayed silent. "Yes English?" Still no reply. "Just tell me where you're at with English."

\--

Beca began to unpack her stuff from the one bag she had kept for herself. She had checked with Kimmy if it was alright to play her music aloud which was answered with a small nod from her roommate. Beca got lost in the music, her new mix flooding the room. A knock at the door snapped her out of her happy place. Beca moved over to the door to open it.

"Hi," She said politely.

The guy at the door was one of the helpers around campus. "Are you Beca Mitchell?" He asked.

Beca nodded and opened the door wider, allowing him to enter the room with her suitcases. He placed them beside her bed. However, when Beca went to show him to the door, he didn't budge. "You're kinda cute. Fancy giving me your number?"

"Sorry, you're not my type." She said searching for a polite way to turn him down. After all, he now knew where she lived.

"Don't be like that. Come on."

"I'm being for real, dude. I'm not into you."

He tried to make another pass at Beca but was interrupted by a voice from the other side of the room.

"Hey. She said no. Now get out."

"Alright." He said, raising his hands in surrender. "I'm leaving."

The man left and Beca shut the door behind him, her heart beating out of her chest. "Thanks." Beca said to Kimmy.

"It's whatever," She replied, a pink blush spreading across her face.

Beca went back to her music.

Half an hour later, another knock from the door grabbed Beca's attention. She decided to ignore it.

"Hey, this is campus police, hide your wine coolers," came the voice from behind the door. Beca knew exactly who it was and chose to ignore. A man's head popped around the door, chucking at his joke. He was dressed the way a professor should be; tweed jacket, white shirt and blue striped tie. "Ha ha," he said. "Just your old man, making a funny." He came into the room. 

"Chris Rock, everybody." Beca said, returning to her mix.

"Hey, you must be Beca's roommate. I'm Doctor Mitchell, Beca's Dad. I teach comparative literature here."

Kimmy said nothing.

"So," he said to Beca. "When did you get here? How did you get here?"

"Took a cab. Didn't want to inconvenience you and Sheila. How is the step-monster?"

"She is fine, thank you for asking. She's actually in Vegas at a conference--."

Beca turned around to face him. She cut him off. "Oh, no Dad, I don't actually care. I just wanted to say step-monster."

"So, have you guys been out on the quad yet? In springtime all the students study on the grass." 

Beca began unpacking the rest of her stuff from the suitcases she had been brought.

"I don't want to study on the grass, Dad. I need to move to LA and get a job at a record label and start paying my dues."

"Here we go again," Doctor Mitchell muttered. "You know, Beca, DJing is not a profession. It's a hobby, unless you're Rick Dees, or someone awesome."

"That's not--. I want to produce music. I want to make music, Dad."

"But you're going to get a college education first. For free, I might add. End of story."

"I'm going to the activities fair." Kimmy Jin said, walking towards the door.

"Me too!" Beca said, "I'm going to the activities fair with my super good friend, Kimmy." Beca walked out of the room, smiling broadly at her father. 

He was left alone in the room. Looking around at the mess, he decided to unpack his daughters luggage for her. It was the least he could do since she didn't let him pick her up from the airport.

\--

The activities fair was flooded wish stools and people. Kimmy had found solace at the Korean Student Assn. leaving Beca alone. She walked along the concrete path, her eyes glancing from side to side, taking in the surroundings. Since she was there she might as well try and find a club she was interested in. Not long after she got there, a booth with the words 'BARDEN DJs' Caught her attention. She walked over to it for closer inspection.

"Aw yeah," A girl approached from behind her, her Australian accent strong. "DJs. Deaf Jews." She pointed at a poster board to her left.

The stall supervisor greeted them.

"Shalom."

The girl in the blue v-neck scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. "That's not a real word, but keep trying. You'll get there eventually."

"Not a lot of Jewish people where you're from?" Beca asked.

"Ah, no." She replied. "I did do Fiddler on the Roof though, in high school. It was like me and some aboriginals. It was really Jewish. Just full on Jew."

Beca smiled, amused at the girl and slipped away into the crowd, leaving the girl to talk to the stall owner. "Hey you guys. Alright I'll give you my phone number."

Beca wandered aimlessly around the fair, wondering how long until she could go back to her dorm room.

"Oh, what about her?" Beca heard but pretended not to.

"Oh, I don't know. She looks a little too alternative for us." Someone replied.

"Hi, any interested in joining our acappella group?" Beca looked up at the source of the voice. A gorgeous girl with curly red hair and piercing blue eyes stared at her, a leaflet in her outstretched hand. Beca approached and looked closer at the leaflet. Seeing the childish design she scoffed internally, careful to not let her true feelings show. She thought it was a ridiculous notion but was slightly tempted for the sole reason of spending some more time with the redhead.

"Oh, right." Beca said, searching her brain for an excuse to decline. "This is like, a thing now."

"Oh, totes," the readhead replied. The blonde stood next to her was clearly faking a grin. It was quite unsettling. "We sing covers of songs, but we do it without any instruments. It's all from our mouths."

"Yikes," Beca said quietly.

"There's four groups on campus. The Bella's, that's us. We're the tit's. The BU Harmonics, they sing a lot of Madonna." Beca followed the Redhead's point. Her eyes landed on a booth with a group of guys in polo shirts looking incredibly stressed out. "The High Notes, they're not particularly motivated." A group of students were lounging on the grass, looking incredible relaxed. "And then there's--." The redhead looked over at the final group who were jamming out near a wall. "So, are you interested?"

"Sorry, it's just... it's pretty lame." Beca couldn't think of a way to say it nicely. 

The blonde's face dropped. "Aca-scuse me? Synchronised lady dancing to a Mariah Carey topper is not lame."

The redhead swooped in in an attempt to salvage the situation. "We sing all over the world, and we compete in national championships."

"On purpose?" Beca asked, her eyebrows raised.

"We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, you bitch."

"Oh!” The redhead interjected. Beca looked over at the blonde, an amused grin on her face. “What Aubrey means to say is that we are close knit, talented group of ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Centre this year." She was visibly beaming, her sparking white teeth shining in the sun. "Help us turn our dreams into a reality?"

"Sorry, I don't even sing," Beca lied. "But it was really nice to meet you guys." Beca's glance lingered on the redhead for a second before she walked away.

As Beca left, Aubrey turned to her friend. "What are we gonna do, Chloe?"


End file.
